


Pride

by hollyblue2



Series: In Which... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: In which Dean and Benny attend their first Pride Parade.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Lafitte... my nemesis for all things DeanBenny... I think I'm one up in killing each other with Denny stuff! :D

Neither of them dress up, neither of them has a flag or brightly coloured clothing on. Dean has his standard flannel and jeans on and Benny his jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. They’ve heard all about the Pride parades but this is the first time attending.

They stand at the side lines, watching as brightly colour rainbow flags are flown high and everyone his just _happy_. It’s refreshing. Dean watches as a girl runs past with her girlfriend in tow and smiles.

It’s not long before he can feel Benny standing closer to him than before and he moves himself closer too. Benny’s hand reaches his and Dean takes in, squeezing it tight in reassurance – his own rather than Benny’s.

“You okay there, cher?” Benny whispers, his breath warm as it ghosts over his ear. The sound of the parade nearly drowns out Benny’s words but Dean hears them and nods slowly. This is amazing.

“Yeah, this is…” Dean breathes.

“I know – I’m glad Charlie told us about this.” Benny agrees. He knows exactly what Dean’s thinking and draws him into a side hug, tight and warm.

They stay like that for a while before Dean turns in Benny’s arms so they’re chest to chest, toe to toe and face to face. Benny is a little taller than Dean and Benny tilts his head down as Dean tilts his up and they kiss. Sweet, soft, nothing like the previous night where it was harsh and desperate. Dean revels in it. Behind them, people are cheering, at them or other people, Dean’s not paying that much attention but he keeps kissing Benny until he’s out of breath and his brain is a haze of white fog where all he can see is Benny. Benny’s blue eyes are looking down at him with a softness he rarely sees and Dean loves it. He loves Benny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece!


End file.
